Can We Really Rely on Rumors?
by Mokoslove
Summary: Certain members of the El Gang have decided to take some funds for their own personal desires (Namely sweets and Research books). Four of the gang set out upon a search for St. Patricks Day gold upon hearing a rumor from a certain masked individual. What could they find? Their wealth in gold? Magical treasures of mystical power? Or perhaps nothing? Good luck you four!
**So here comes a little story I decided to make for a Fanfiction contest today~, I couldn't help myself to try writing a story for them, not that I think I'll win it at all but writing stories is fun. ^^ I'll be giving you all a treat and making it an extended version here as an apology for lack of updates. Hope you all enjoy, and please tell me if you like this sort of format for my future stories. Also expect another new story here by the end of the month!**

"So you wish for riches? I may or may not know about rumors flying around for a certain wealth of gold and other trinkets being hidden in Lake Noahs. Kukuku."

Elesis grunted to herself a bit while leading a pack of her party members across the wetlands of Ruben. She recalls the words of a certain masked man currently the acting administrator of Henir's Time and Space.

"Only four may take the trials he said... take your most experiences party members he said..."Elesis pinches the bridge of her nose, unsure of why she's going along this way because of some rumor from a shady man.

A gently hand grasps her shoulder, radiating a friendly aura.

"Come on Elesis, This could at least be a fun adventure, us four never hang out just us either!"

Elesis looks back to her party member, the lovely Grand Archer Rena, sporting a warm smile and a friendly demeanor.

"It would be fun if we weren't going off a rumor from a man we hardly know anything about!" Elesis protested.

"To be fair... He's not lied to us before..."

The male voice carried over to her from her's and Rena's left. She shifts her focus to the Black Crow Mercenary turned friend Raven.

"The data I had collected from observation supports what he says." The black-clad Nasod queen adds on to support his words.

Elesis gives out a stressed sigh.

"Sure sure... but he usually leaves out details too you know... the only reason this is even considered is because your boyfriend and that little demon heiress decided it was a good idea to take from our group budget!" Elesis hold the side of her head with her free hand while the other has a firm grasp on her claymore.

"I have no such relation to a man such as he... he makes me uncomfortable in not such a good way..." Eve squints her eyes a bit trying to perish the idea.

"You and me both... heh." Elesis chuckles a bit taking her mind off this absurd goose chase they're engaging in.

"I just hope Ara and Chung are able to keep my rowdy brother and those two money gobblers in check... sure Ciel is there too but... he is a sucker for that little demon." She expresses her worry more.

"Relax Elesis! I'm sure they'll be fine. You fret over everything but they're more than capable!" Rena says while lightly hugging around Elesis' neck.

"You don't need to be so close... and it's only natural to worry since Ara is rather not assertive and clumsy... and too kind for her own good sometimes." Elesis speaks her worries putting her thumb to her lips in a fit of anxiety.

"She'll step up... Chung as well... being a prince, he needs to show authority if his party gets too out of hand... I hope." Raven unassuredly speaks, assuming a thinking pose.

"Let's just pray Elsword and Aisha do not regress to a fight again. Rena is usually the one to stop them before they cause destruction." Eve adds more fuel to the fire of worry.

"Hey~! I'd like to think they mellowed out over our time together as the El Search Party!" Rena pouts a bit trying to convince them and herself that all her yelling and discipline has made them grow up from their petty squabbles.

"Let's just get this treasure so we can get back to them." Elesis speaks, regaining the focus of this whole trip.

The team of four nod to each other and redouble their focus.

"The spirit of March calls to all. Find the vibrant rainbow and you will find your lucky treasure. That's what he said..." Elesis recollects as everyone focuses their sight to spot the said rainbow.

Eve nods, not averting her gaze from her self assigned direction.

Rena points to the massive tree in the middle. "That's got to be it!" The target was the brightest and biggest rainbow they've spotted in this land of commonly smaller rainbows, and it leads right inside of the massive thing.

They all nod and make their way to the path leading straight to inside its structure.

As they set foot on the path inside the tree, a giant freak fish flops it's way right on the path, blocking their way.

"Just what what we needed..." Elesis grunts, as she readies her massive sword.

"Hmph... this is nothing compared to those Coral Serpents back in Hamel... I can use my arm on dry land." Raven states, stepping forward cocking a mechanism in his arm back and aiming it right at the fish as it roars at the group.

With a smirk, Raven fires a a giant wave of flame right at it. Effectively roasting the gargantuan sea creature.

As the flames die out and the fish is laying on it's side fully cooked with X's in its eyes, Rena suddenly hits him over the head comically.

"Raven! The forest is precious! Do not, and I MEAN do NOT aim your flames anywhere near the trees!" Rena had snapped into her scary habit of disciplining wrath.

"One can be thankful Rena does not use that anger for anything destructive... none of us would survive..." Eve quietly whispers in fear to the Grand Master.

"Yeah..." Elesis simply replies back.

After words of scolding are thrown at the poor mercenary the mood calms down and they proceed to the end of the rainbow.

The four look on to the pot that they are beholding.

"... I guess that these Saint Patrick's day tall tales are true then..." Elesis off-handedly comments as the others nod in disbelief.

The group cautiously approaches the obsidian colored cauldron, expecting a trap or another giant monster to stand in their way. Nothing comes and they lower their guard a little bit as they near it.

They stop just in case as Elesis swallows down the anxiety of approaching it and steps forward to peek inside.

"... you have GOT to be kidding me!" She suddenly yells out to the group's surprise. They rush to her side and look inside.

"Sorry ya little suckers who came! I got here first! If ya want some rare goods come visit Ryota's shop in Lanox." Rena reads aloud.

"Seems like we were beat to the punch..." Raven states in frustration as he scratches his head.

"That little rogue really got here first... this was a giant waste of time!" Elesis ruffles her own hair in greater frustration

Eve sighs, "This was not a favorable outcome..."

Rena looks to her teammates and back to the pot to find some sliver of hope to cling to, however artificial it might be at this point. She eyes a single four-leaf clover right beside the note.

Rena claps her hands together and steps in view of the group with a smile.

"It's not all bad guys! We had fun and got to spend time together~!" She states trying to raise the morale of the disheartened adventurers.

Elesis and Raven mentally scoff at her words, lest they incur her wrath if they do so out loud.

"We can even sell the roasted fish outside in need be. Plus there is one thing left she didn't take~."

Rena reaches into the pot and grabs the clover, raising it into the air.

"We got a lucky charm for the future!" The four look at the green little clover as the wind gently ruffles it along with their hair and clothes.

Elesis slowly opens her eyes after realizing they were shut. There was a slight ringing in her ears and she slowly sits up holding her head in pain. " _What just happened..._ " she thinks to herself. "We saw the clover then... now suddenly we're in a hotel room with a massive headache?" She quietly speaks out.

She suddenly feels something brush on her waist on both sides... She looks down and... spots the hair of both Rena and Eve at her sides. She reveals their faces. This sends a slight shiver up her spine, unsure of what the two are doing in bed with her... even if they are mostly clothed she feels weird... having them both clinging to her waist with their arms and faces.

She also notices a gold necklace around Rena's neck and a gold crown just beside Eve's head.

"... what happened?" Elesis says slightly louder. She hears the mercenary stir on the couch and looks over, seeing a solid gold decorative sword on the side of the couch.

"Mm~ those earrings look so pretty on you... Elesis..." Rena says in her sleep. Curious Elesis feels on her earlobes to indeed feel earrings pierced in that we not there before. If judging from the current chain of event this should also be made of gold... encrusted with diamonds of a sort as well from the feel of it.

-A half hour later-

The group sits at the table in the middle of the room looking terribly miserable from their sudden awakening, a slight blush painted on the girls' faces while Raven has a look of slight disappointment. The treasures they somehow acquired laying on the table.

"So..." Raven speaks up first.

"Logic dictates that this need not be mentioned..." Eve immediately interrupts with.

"Y-... Yeah... we found these when it was night time and stayed at an inn to rest..." Elesis continues.

"Whatever happened after... didn't happen." Rena completes, feeling insecure of the circumstances or how they ended up there so suddenly.

They all nod in agreement and take their respective treasures before heading off back to their party.

-Somewhere else-

"Kukuku. I hope you adventurers are grateful. The Way of Clovers is quite the potent item. Entertaining as well." Glave narrows his eyes in a satisfied manner while twirling a four-leaf clover between his index finger and thumb. With a chuckle he walks into a portal of his extra-dimensional creation.

extension-

As she scratches her cheek Rena can't help but even try to remember what may have happened to the three girls that night after they realized they woke up the next day. Sitting in her own bed back at the complex the team was staying at.

Rena recalls a brief memory of seeing an excited and possibly drunk Elesis cheering excitedly at finding the earring she had somehow collected.

As she ponders more the words said become a bit clearer as well as the image.

"Try them on~! I bet you'd look pretty!" Rena recognizes her own voice and perspective.

"Hah! No way a knight like me would look good with anything girly! But I can't disappoint ya~!" She exclaims loudly with a loud.

Elesis fumbles with the earrings before getting them on finally.

"Howzit look?!" She says with a proud posture. Eve comes over with a smile and the gold crown decorated with emeralds and other gems on her head.

"For a human~ I say it looks rather nice~." Eve then clings to Elesis with a warm little drunken nasod smile.

"Those earrings really good on you Elesis~." Rena comes up and presses her body on the knight's

Raven gazes at the sight with a bit of a drunken blush on his face as well. Taking in the sight of the ladies all over each other and nodding in approval. "L-... lets get a room. Gotta... rest of for the night and stuff... hehe." Raven stutters his words actually feeling himself fading from the looks of it.

"Aha~" Rena licks her lips and waves her eyebrows up and down, feeling lewd thoughts overcome her as she kisses Elesis. Elesis does not seems to disapprove.

"A room might be nice~" Eve clings to Elesis' side and she wraps her arms around the ladies' waists. She laughs in a giddy manner and leads them off with Raven following.

Raven opens the door to the room they rented before immediately passing out on the couch and starts lightly snoring.

The ladies follow in and start exchanging kisses between all three of them, slowly making their way to the bed, shedding off excess of their clothing, boots, armor, and gloves alike. Rena can feel herself blushing while recalling this memory vividly.

Rena and Eve kiss each other once before pushing Elesis down to the bed and loom over her with seductive smiles.

Elesis returns a wide smile before they take a turn to kiss her before both starting to kiss on her neck.

Elesis gives light moans as they kiss on her neck and rub their bodies on hers some.

They both rub her stomach as they work their kisses down her chest to her stomach before they all succumb to sleep together.

Rena puts her hands to her face in embarrassment. She can't believe she was all over Elesis like that! "Please just let that be a lewd dream and nothing more!" She say out loud. Still she couldn't get the thought out of her mind.

" _I just hope that things won't be awkward..._ " A knock interrupts the thoughts of the troubled elf.

Elesis opens the door and looks to the elf with a blush, letting her eyes travel to the wall to her left, scratching the side of her head a bit. "D-...Dinner is ready..." The blush spreading a bit on her face. The elf nervously nods, getting up to follow the embarrassed knight who seemed to have remembered that night just as she just did.

-End-

 **For NOW~! Ehehe, I think I'll make a seperate sequel story to this little bit here. I can't help myself but to love the idea of a romance blooming from a mysterious object causing them to not recall the night they spent together. I'm a sucker for the possibilities this gave me! I'll start on that immediately~! (Tomorrow most likely, fingers hurt just a bit and needing to fix sleep cycle.)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this one, it was thought up shortly but I heavily enjoyed making something centered on a premise like this ^^. Look forward to the future~!**

 **Also yes the clover in the pot cause them to flash forward through a night where they went out and had a few drinks, found treasure, then proceeded to go a little bit crazy. Now I'm debating if I should write it from Elesis' perspective like my other ones or switch it to Rena this time around. Let me know with a couple reviews, I have all the narrative planned either way in my head and I promise it to be adorable either way!**


End file.
